


i'll love you until it hurts me

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, They are All in Love, insecure!renjun, married!jaeyong, the title makes it seem kinda angsty but it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: renjun hates the staring. he really, really hates it.





	i'll love you until it hurts me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first nct work  
> i hope it is ok??? i'm planning on writing more bc i'm trash for these boys  
> also, i wrote this in like 30 minutes so it's probably bad  
> enjoy?

no matter how much renjun loves his boyfriends, there are still things he hates about being in a poly relationship.the thing he hates the most is the staring. he can’t hold his boyfriends’ hands without someone throwing them a confused look, or even worse, a dirty look. he just wants to be gross in public with the boys he loves, kiss their cheeks and be all over them, just like he is at home, but he is scared.

 

and jeno and jaemin understand this. which is why they don’t engage in anything pda related when renjun is with them. when there is the three of them, they are just three friends. nothing more. renjun wants to change this.

 

so he goes to taeyong for help (not that he is in a poly relationship, but he is sure that the elder could give him some advice). taeyong hugs him as soon as he opens the door, pulling him inside quickly. 

 

when they are seated on the couch, renjun finally notices the flushed cheeks, the still red bite marks on his neck and the oversized shirt that belongs to jaehyun. of course they were at it, he should’ve called. taeyong gives him a cookie and suddenly he doesn’t feel that bad for coming unannounced.

 

“did something happen between you three?” taeyong asks as he munches on his own cookie. renjun shakes his head, to which the elder frowns at. “then?”

 

“hyung… i… what do i do to not feel weird when jeno and nana want to hold my hands in public?” the boy questions, picking at some crumbs that have fallen on his shirt.

 

“are you ashamed by them, jun?”

 

“wha--” renjun looks up, shaking his head very fast, “of course i am not! it’s just that… i don’t want them to feel embarrassed…”

 

taeyong pulls him in for a hug, petting his hair gently. “baby, they don’t feel that way. they could never feel like that. they love you so much, sometimes it makes  _ me  _ feel jealous,” he laughs, eliciting a small chuckle from the younger. 

 

just then, jaehyung walks out of their bedroom, sitting on the other side of renjun. “hey, kid.”

 

the boy lets go of taeyong, turning to smile at the other. the man hugs him as well, a bit shortly than his husband. “you staying for dinner?”

 

“actually, i have a date tonight,” renjun says standing up. “so if you’ll excuse me…”

 

jaehyun nods, choosing to hug taeyong instead, but the man stood up as well, running to the kitchen and coming back with a brown back. “cookies,” he says, thrusting the bag in renjun’s hands. “come by tomorrow, ok? the others will be here too.”

 

the younger nods, hugging him one more time and thanking him, before leaving. he walks to the place where he is supposed to meet with his boyfriends, some family owned italian restaurant. 

 

when he gets there, his lovers are already seated at a table, laughing at something obnoxiously. he gets inside, bowing to the girl at the bar. ha makes his way to the table, stopping right next to it. 

 

“hi~”

 

the two look up, their smiles only becoming bigger, both with a fond look in their eyes. “hello,” they say at the same time. jaemin makes room for him on his side of the table, moving their stuff from the way. 

 

renjun, however, leans in to press a kiss to jeno’s lips, before sitting down next to his other boyfriend, kissing him as well. they both have stunned expressions on their faces, but when renjun just smiles at them, they can’t help but do the same. 

 

the eldest leans on jaemin, reaching to hold jeno’s hand over the table. 

 

he had nothing to worry about. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
